Revenge: Revisited
by NightStoneEnforcer
Summary: Detective Elisa Maza runs into more then she bargained for when trying to arrest a group of homeless kids for stealing...


Gargoyles and all related characters are trademarks and © of Walt Disney Company and Buena Vista Television. Gargoyles created by Greg Weisman.

"Revenge", "Revenge: Revisited" and its characters named Sally "Sal" Hurst, Mark Winters, Jason "Jay" Paxton, Ben Cruise and Old Joe are © NightStoneEnforcer

Note: "Revenge: Revisited" is an updated look at the original version that was written between 2002-2003 by one of the original writers, to fix most of the plot holes, add new scenes and several other reasons. "Revenge: Revisited" is not set in the main cannon of Gargoyles, it was originally written for fun, so just go with it.

Original Version: 2002-2003

Revisited Version: 2009

**REVENGE: REVISITED**  
**Chapter 1: Caught in the Act**

It was what could be considered a normal night on the Island of Manhattan. Elisa and Matt patrolled the city searching for any crimes; with the aid of Goliath's clan gliding from rooftop to rooftop willing to assist Elisa whenever she needed; and Mark Winters was about to do what he does best. He swiftly moved past the unsuspecting couple who had just ventured from an ATM machine, bumping them as he did, "Oh, I'm sorry about that, I'm just in a hurry."

"That's quite all right," the male replied, "Don't worry about it."

Mark then hurried on his way, chucking "Hehe. Don't worry, I won't." He made his way back to the alley way where his four friends awaited his return.

"Finally, it's about time!" Jason Paxton said as he watched Mark approach them. "Did you get it?"

With a grin, Mark held up the wallet of the man he had just bumped into moments ago. "Pay dirt!" Mark tossed the wallet to one of his friends, a young girl named Sally Hurst.

Sally peered inside the wallet, "Well, not much cash, but we do have this," she pulled out the man's ATM card, "You're sure this was the couple I told you to rob, right?" She asked, looking at Mark.

"Oh course! I know what I'm doing. I mean, I'm not Jay or anything." He pointed his thumb in to Jason's direction.

"Hey, shut up!" Jason snapped at Mark while flipping him the bird. He then turned his attention back to Sally. "Now go get us some food." he ordered.

"Hey, you know I don't take orders well, especially from you of all people!" Sally scowled at him.

"Yeah, numb nuts, you forgot to say "please" to her." Ben Cruise teased his homeless buddy Jason. "C'mon, you can say it! I've heard you say it before…"

Jason rolled his eyes, muttering something before responding back. "Fine, please..."

Sally nodded. "Much better," She turned around to the beat up, old station wagon which was near the two dumpsters that Mark and Ben resided in. "Hey Joe, we're gonna go grab some grub. We'll bring you back something."

"HUH?!" A yell came from the station wagon.

"I said we'll bring you back something to eat!" Sally called out, louder this time.

Old Joe leaned out of his car. "HUH?! What about my feet?"

"Dude, just forget about him." Jason said to her. "He doesn't do jack shit but live in that car and sleep all the time."

"Well he does more then you." Ben spoke out. "He makes sure that the garbage men don't take our dumpsters away. He makes his keep that way, unlike you."

"Yeah, all you do is get drunk and piss up my box pile! I live in that thing!" Sally smacked Jason around the back of the head, a thing the other three kids did a lot of the time to him when he said or did something they disagreed with, even if he didn't really deserve it.

"And if you don't like Joe, then maybe you should move out of the trunk of the shitmobile. Joe's shitmobile. " Mark added to the conversation. "But I'm not sharing my dumpster with you."

"Nor me." Ben added.

"And forget about staying in my box-pile" Sally said, leaving Jason without shelter.

"Ugh! FINE!" Jason threw his arms in the air. "Alright, he can stay!"

"Prrrfft, like the choice is yours. Now c'mon, we got some food to eat!" With that, the kids left their alley, which they knew as their home, in search of the nearest ATM machine. Once Sally spotted the closest one, she looked around to make sure the couple weren't returning, and put the card in the machine. The machine accepted the card, and Sally went on to punch in the pin-number she had seem them put in earlier. She typed as quick as she normally did; looking at the screen to confirm the amount and then withdrew as much cash as they needed. After the machine gave her the money, she snapped the card in half and threw it into the nearest trash can, then went off with her friends. "I got enough cash to last us for quite a few days. Now what should we eat first?"

"Tacos! Haven't had those in a while. I love me some tacos." Mark exclaimed.

"How about we head to the liquor store?" Jason said to the others, only to be given dirty looks from the others "No? Well, there's a new Chinese place in town. Let's order take out,"

"Something spicy would be good," Ben added.

"I actually feel like Chinese too." Sally contributed to the discussion.

"Okay, I'm all good with that. So... where's this place at?" Ben said to Jason.

"Down by the old movie theater, shouldn't take long to walk there."

"You mean the old porn theater?" Mark questioned Jason.

"That's the one!" Jason grinned.

"I'm gonna go for chicken balls and rice. What about you, Mark?" Ben asked the youngest of the kids, who was busy thinking about food, thinking about what he was going to have since he wasn't too fond of Chinese. "Mark?" Ben asked again, but Mark still didn't hear him.

So Sally smacked Mark over the head. "Hey, pay attention idiot!"

Brooklyn and Lexington watched the homeless crew from above.

"Hmm..." Brooklyn mused, "Someone needs to teach that girl some manners..."

"Well, we could take them down easily, but it wouldn't be much of a battle. Look at them… Sure there's four of them, but it'd only take one of us to sort this out. We could do it blindfolded." Lexington replied.

Brooklyn nodded, "Yeah, not worth the hassle. Besides, we'd probably scare them to death." He and Lexington chuckled "Let's just tell Elisa about it. She can handle this. And I don't think Goliath will think highly of us playing bully and beating up kids that aren't our own size."

Lexington agreed, "Okay, sounds like a plan."

Ben came running around a corner holding something in his hands. He had been doing some dumpster diving for most of the day in different streets. "Hey where's Sally? I got some kickass bank records here. We gotta get a hold of this person's ATM card."

Mark looked up, and over to Ben "Probably in her house."

"You mean her boxes?" Ben said looking at the pile of boxes with a plastic tarp covering them to keep her house waterproof.

"House, boxes, it's the same thing." Mark just shrugged.

"I'm right here," Sally came from around the corner, and took a sip from her bottle of "Whatcha got?"

"Check out this person's bank records. I guarantee this could be our ticket outta this city!" Ben excitedly handed it to her.

"Hmm..." Sally looked them over, a grinned crossed her face. "Man, this... Dominique Destine sure is sitting pretty. If we can find her, I'm sure she won't miss a few hundred or thousand, or even a hundred thousand missing from her account. We just have to track her down..."

"In this city?" Mark asked her. "You mad? Tracking down someone in this city is like finding a fart in a Jacuzzi."

"Hey, anything's possible." She turned and smiled to her friend.

A week had passed_. _And a car pulled up near the alley where the kids lived. Inside were two of New York's finest. "Is this the place?" Matt asked Elisa.

"Yeah, I got the camera set up in place." she answered with no enthusiasm.

"You okay?" Matt said as he looked at her, noticing the look on her face, an uneasy look.

"It's just that, I almost feel bad having to do this... I mean they are just kids trying to survive..."

Matt had a quick think about what she said, but merely shrugged it away. "The law is the law, Elisa. Who knows how much they've stolen? And look at it like this, maybe we can get them a nice place to live." He exited the car and then leaned down and looked at Elisa through the rolled down window. "Besides, anywhere has got to be better then living in an alley."

A small smile crossed her face. "I guess you're right, Matt." Noticing her own, Matt smiled back and then proceeded with the plan.

"We're running out of money again." Sally said as she checked the last of the cash. Down to a mere seven dollars and some change, not enough to feed them and old Joe for the night.

"Hey Ben, when the hell are you gonna get us the info on this Dominique Destine?" Jason said as he booted Ben's ankle.

"All I found out was she works at a company called Nightstone Unlimited and she only works days. She's never been in the building after dark." Ben replied to Jason, followed by punching Jason in the arm.

"Ow!" Jason rubbed his arm and gazed at Ben. "Does that mean she's a vampire or something?"

"Vampire's can't stand sunlight, you dumbass!" Sally corrected Jason for his lack of knowledge. "Besides, they don't exist."

"Prrft, says you." Jason responded back to her. "Besides, what about us? We're up all night and sleep all day. Does that mean we're vampires?"

"No, we're normal people" Sally said as he pointed to herself, Mark and Ben. "As for you, we've yet to determine that." That comment was greeted by the middle finger from Jason.

"Maybe she's one of those gargoyles everyone's yapping about." Mark retorted.

"That's a more retarded suggestion then mine!" Jason then laughed at Mark.

"Hmmm… No it's not." Ben looked over at Jason.

At that moment, Matt walked by them in the alley, holding a pay-slip, "Wow, what a great pay day!"

They all overheard Matt gloating about his pay and Ben leaned toward Sally. "You hear that?"

"Oh yeah," Sally replied. "Seems to me we'll be eating tonight."

Mark jumped up from the trash can where he was sitting, and watched Matt. "I think he's headed for the ATM..."

Sally interrupted him, pushing him to one side. "Just leave it to me," and began to exit the alley way to follow Matt. She approached him slowly as she watched him swipe his card into the slot. Making sure she wasn't being watched, she reached into her pocket and dropped some loose change onto the ground right behind Matt's feet, "Oops," she bent over to pick it up, but watched him closely as he keyed in his pin number rather slowly. _"Man what a sap!"_ she thought. She slowly put the change back in her pocket as Matt finished up, but before she could go and get Mark to pick pocket him, she notice how clumsily Matt had put the card back in his coat pocket. The top of the card was sticking out, making it easy for Sally to carefully reach over and grab it. She quickly stuffed it into her pocket and snickered as he left, "I know this is usually Mark's job, but sometimes they make it too easy!" She made a quick withdraw at another ATM just a little further down the street, disposed of the card, and headed back to her friends, "We eat tonight, guys! And not only tonight, but for a whole week!" she showed them the cash, a good few hundred.

Mark's jaw swung open a little, looking confused. "How… How'd YOU get the card?"

Sally shrugged as she rolled up the wad of cash and put it in her pocket. "This guy was just too simple. I mean I've never seen anyone so clumsy before. He may as well have just handed it to me and told me his pin number. Now, where..."

"Excuse me, Miss..." A voice from behind spoke to Sally.

Sally and the others turned to face who had called her out. "Would you mind telling me where you got all that money?" Elisa asked politely trying not to stir any problems.

"Uh oh..." Jason murmured under his breath.

"Dude, shut up..." Ben scolded him, nudging Jason with his elbow.

"I got it ... From my job, what do you care?" Sally demanded back with a glare.

The detective pulled out her shield, showing them who she was. "Police." Elisa responded as she looked them over in their tatty clothes. "So could you please tell me where it is you work?"

"Uuhh..." Sally paused trying to think of a name, she wasn't one for lighting quick thinking.

"Nightstone Unlimited." Mark said to the cop, and also to help out his friend.

"That's right! I work at Nightstone Unlimited... and what's it to you, anyway?"

"You look a little young to be working in a place like that. I don't suppose you have ID on you?" Elisa crossed her arms at the kids.

Sally smirked at Elisa. "Sure I do…" Of course she had several fake IDs on her for just such an occasion; she picked one of her IDs, from her pocket and handed it to the detective.

Elisa took it and looked it over. "Okay... Well, according to this, you're a 41 year old male, living in the state of Texas and your name is… Paul Skinback?" Elisa had a little trouble trying to keep a straight face with this one.

Now Sally knew she was in trouble. She knew she should have looked at the ID cards before Jason gave them to her. "Uhh... Sorry, how'd that get in there?" She pulled another ID out. "My name is really..." before she handed it over she read through it, "Mia Buttreeks?" she glared at Jason, "Oh, you stupid idiot, Jay!" she said quietly to him.

"Hey I warned you about those guys I brought them from. And beside it got us that booze, didn't it?" Jason replied.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to place you under arrest for stealing." Elisa said to Sally.

"WHAT? NO! You can't!" Sally nearly freaked out as did the guys.

"Look, I'm sorry but you broke the law. I saw you take an ATM card from someone and use it to take money from a cash machine." Elisa was beginning to feel a little bad at this point, but it was the law.

"NO! You can't arrest me! Uhh, arrest Jay! It's his fault, he told me to do it!" she pointed to Jason, who was baffled by the sudden pinning of the blame on him.

It didn't help that Ben shoved him forward, "Yeah, all his fault. He forced me to sell my body on the street so he could buy booze!"

"Sorry, but it was you I saw do the crime." Elisa said as she looked at Sally.

The female police officer took her handcuffs out, but before she could say another word, Mark spotted them. "Holy shit, she's fucking serious! Run for it!" Mark shouted the order his friends. Jay and Ben turned and ran for it.

Sally and Mark were left to deal with Elisa, who was in a defensive stance, slowly advancing towards them. "Don't make this more difficult then need be." She warned Sally.

Mark threw himself forward, slamming into Elisa and shoving her onto the ground, "Sal, save the money!" He called out as he jumped over Elisa to run.

Sally and Mark both began to run in opposite directions. Sally took for the crowded streets, hoping to lose the cop and almost plowing Matt over. She avoided him not even aware who he was and just kept running, hoping she could hide in the crowd. Matt was about to give chase, but he looked down the alley and saw Elisa was down. "Elisa..." but before he could lean over to help her up, from the shadows, Mark plummeted his foot straight into Matt's balls from behind. Matt grasped his groin and fell to his knees and then collapsed onto the floor in pain, making slightly high pitched squeaking noises.

"That'll teach you cops! Never mess with a homeless guy who's determined to eat!" Mark rushed off to hopefully find his friends.

Elisa was able to get up by herself, "Oh jeez, Matt, are you okay?"

"Just one moment..." he squeaked.

She helped him up as he limped forward, trying to stand up, "Come on, we'll get the car. Maybe we can cut them off down the alley where they live!" Elisa suggested, now fully aware that the kids were more dangerous than they originally thought. Elisa and Matt leaped into the car, turned on the siren and began to follow the route Sally had headed down.

Hoping to hide, the young girl ducked down the alley way where her box was, "Ahh, home sweet home ahead."

Matt noticed Sally heading into the alley. "She went down that alley, we can her off at 13th street."

Sally quickly approached her box pile home, but before she could get too close to it, Elisa's drove the car by from the opposite direction, smashing into Sally's box, unaware that it was the girl's home.

Sally stopped dead in her tracks in complete shock and horror. "NO! MY… MY HOME! ARUGH!!" she screamed.

Mark trotted in behind Elisa's car witnessing what had happened, "Oh, thank God that wasn't my dumpster!"

Elisa stepped out of her car to face the shocked young female. "I said you're under arrest for stealing AND for resisting arrest!" she yelled getting rather annoyed at this point. She took her cuffs out a second time, ready to put them on the young girl.

Sally hadn't looked at Elisa, but had been looking at the remains of her box. Filled with frustration she yelled, "You... You house running over piece of shit!"

Elisa blinked having no idea what Sally was yelling about.

"WHY? Why couldn't you have run Jay over instead?" Sally cried out in anger.

"What are you talking about? I didn't run over anyone's house..."

The young girl cut Elisa off before she could finish. The girl looked at her former home. "I've lived in this for ages! How could you?"

Elisa noticed the remains of the piles of cardboard boxes she had hit, kind of relieved that Sally wasn't in them when they hit it, "I'm sorry, but you..."

As she spoke Matt too stepped out of the car to help, still in pain from having his testicles kicked.

At this point, Sally recognized him, "YOU!" she pointed to him. "You're the one that did this to me. This is all YOUR FAULT!"

Elisa began to approach Sally with her handcuffs out. "Now, take it easy…"

"NO!" Sally backed up until she was up against Mark's dumpster "You can't take me to jail! They use girls like me for currency in there! I'll be passed around more times then a five dollar bill!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you broke the law. Now you can accept this, or you can try and run which will just make things worse, and your sentence longer when we do catch you."

Sally sighed deeply. She knew she had no choice and feared this day would have come eventually. She wanted to run, but knew that even if she did, there was no place she could hide for long, especially since the cops knew where she lived. Slowly, she approached Elisa and held her hands out for her to cuff them.

"You made the right choice," Elisa put the hand cuffs around Sally's wrist. Normally, she'd cuff someone with their hands around their back, but she figured the girl couldn't do much harm by herself. She guided Sally into the car, and Sally took a seat in back with her head bowed. Before Elisa shut the door, the girl could hear her friends yelling.

"WHAT ABOUT MY DINNER?" Jason yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up, cockfag!" Mark demanded as he smacked Jason up the side of the head. "Sal's getting busted and all you can think of is food!"

By now all the homeless crew had gathered around to watch Sally be hauled away. Before the car drove off, Matt leaned out the window, looking at them. "If I found out which one of you kicked me in my privates, you'll be joining your little girlfriend in the cells!" Then the car drove off.

"Now what will we do for money? She was the best we had at being sneaking and finding out pin numbers." Ben whined.

"Dude, she was the only one we had! We gotta help her out." Mark replied sternly, "And that police woman will pay for this!"

"YEAH!" The other two yelled in unison.

"Pay dearly!" Mark looked at the car with fire in his eyes.

"YEAH!" Jason and Ben yelled in unison again.

"So first we get Sally out and then we get revenge on the cop!" Ben said, grinning at thought.

"That's exactly what I was thinking! So… You guys got any ideas on how to do it? Because I tell you, I'm stumped." Mark's brain was totally empty on ideas.

Ben thought for a second. "I got an idea on how to get Sally out. But I'm going to need your overcoat, Mark. Hand it over." Ben clicked his fingers, to make Mark hurry up. He took the coat and put it on…


End file.
